


Little

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Gender Dysphoria, poem, transgender poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Little dreams running circles in my head





	Little

The tiny dreams that I have

Of suits and ties and coats

The tiny dreams that I have

Of castles, dragons, and moats

These tiny dreams, they linger

These tiny dreams flow in ink from a finger

On a page in a book in a bag

All these tiny thoughts are playing tag

 


End file.
